


Adrift

by Arenne



Series: Tales from the Wild [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Death, Drama, F/M, Familiar Faces, Fights, Fluff, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Monsters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Pain, Psychological Trauma, Self-Harm, Stop Reading Them, Suffering, Suicidal Thoughts, Tags Contain Spoilers, Time Travel, Violence, You've been warned, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arenne/pseuds/Arenne
Summary: A Linked Universe FicFor every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. For every choice made, there is a consequence that must follow. For every life spared, a hundred will eventually be lost.In lives ruled by destiny, straying from the given path is a dangerous game to play, and the consequences of such are much more far-flung than anyone could have predicted. The nine Heroes of Courage are swept into an unfamiliar world, rife with enemies and harboring secrets at every turn. As the Heroes navigate the mysteries surrounding this new land, they'll learn of the dangerous task set before them, a task can only end in one of two ways:Victory......or the destruction of everything they hold dear.Relationships will be tested, trust will be built and broken, and the end of the world might come sooner than expected.*Can (technically) be read stand-alone. See notes for more details.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Tales from the Wild [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629130
Comments: 14
Kudos: 151





	Adrift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Linked Universe belongs to jojo56830 on Tumblr

Deep within a forest, surrounded by the thick trunks of ancient pine and shaded by layers of needles, a tawny-colored doe grazed. She was alone, an unusual occurrence for a creature so young, barely old enough to be weaned from her mother’s milk. There would be some time yet until she fully matured, both in body and instinct. Ears barely twitching and eyes hardly darting, she nibbled on a feast of blackberries, unaware of the danger that stalked her.

The hunter crouched low to the ground, creeping forward inch by inch. He toed loose twigs and dry leaves aside, making not a sound as he moved. The gentle breeze that stirred the needles above his head carried his scent far away from the pretty creature before him. The dense thicket the doe feasted on hid him from her sights. His prey was as conscious of the hunter's approach as a blind man would be of suddenly being plunged into a starless night.

The deep brown of the hunter's jacket and trousers muted his appearance in the ancient forest. The hood he’d drawn up over his head cast his face into deep shadows that his eyes glittered out of. In his left hand, he clutched a carved bow, and in his right, he fingered the fletching of the arrow that he would send into the doe’s heart. He crept forward another inch. Until he saw the doe’s eyes, he would not shoot. He would not chance missing.

The young doe continued eating, oblivious and happy in her meal. She did not expect danger, and so she did not check for it as often as she should have.

The hunter nocked his arrow, silently setting it against the string. His breathing remained even; his heart beat steadily. He exhaled slowly and raised the bow, gently drawing the string back. The wood creaked softly. The doe’s ears twitched. He exhaled one last time, and waited one heartbeat. Then another.

But it was one heartbeat too late.

The wind shifted without warning, pressing against his back in a surprising gale. The doe’s head shot up, eyes panicked. Her nostrils flared as the hunter’s scent blew her way, and she bounded away an instant before the arrow flew, piercing the air where her heart had been not a moment before.

The hunter did not react beyond standing up. He watched the retreating doe for a moment, the flash of white from her tail darting between the trees as she fled. His bow hung limply at his side, useless. He turned to face the wind, annoyance prickling at his mind. As the air rushed by, it caught his hood and lifted it off the crown of his head, revealing handsome features half-ruined by scars. His short, tousled hair danced in the wind, and his mouth set into a firm frown. He narrowed cerulean eyes into the distance.

Something wasn’t right. He could feel it in the air. More had chanced than just the wind’s direction. He could smell something different, could taste the danger that lurked far away. A harbinger. An omen.

He tossed the bow aside, discarding it without a second thought, like it was little more than a stick he’d picked up from the ground on a whim. The fingers of his right hand twitched in longing for the sword strapped to his back, but he did not draw it. The time for that would come soon enough. Now, though, he needed to find out what had happened, what had appeared to cause such a change in his surroundings.

And depending on what he found… well, he might just get to finish his hunt after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple important things:
> 
> Firstly, this story will contain references to my previous stories, especially "Sacrifice" of which this story is a direct sequel. Despite that, it can still be read stand-alone. If there are any chapters with heavy references, I plan on putting a summary of relevant information at the bottom of those chapters, so if you don't want to read any of the other stories, then you won't need to.
> 
> Secondly, unlike my previous stories, this one is a WIP. There will be three Parts, and I don't plan on posting any chapters from a Part until the entire Part is finished. Hopefully, this will eliminate the need for me to go back and change things. The entire story is planned out, but small details have a habit of morphing whenever I write. 
> 
> Lastly, I'm so freaking excited for this story! So without further ado, onward!


End file.
